


Stay

by ACertainGirl



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACertainGirl/pseuds/ACertainGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica Jones never stays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

She never stays.

Whenever Trish wakes up, the bed, or whatever Jess was sleeping in, is empty. Even when they sleep next to each other, Trish always wakes up alone. Jess is like that – like a cat. She can laugh with you, hug you and just simply be with you this moment, but gone in a blink of an eye.

And sometimes, Trish wonders if it’s all just a dream.

***

She can never guess how long it will be until Jess shows up again. It’s been a month or more since the last time Trish saw her face. She isn’t too worried, as she still gets occasional calls from Jess, but there is an irking feeling to it. As if the one she talks to is not Jess. She soon dismisses the idea, she will recognize Jess’s voice anywhere.

Then what is this uneasy feeling?

***

This time is six months. Six months of Jess shutting her out. Six months. Half a year.

She has assured her self that this is what she does. After Killgrave, it is understandable and incomprehensible at the same time as to why she wants to be all alone. But that does nothing to lessen the ache at the thought of Jess, all alone and leaving her all alone.

But then she shows up, asking for money. Money, not _her_. No.

But then she says that he comes back, that she has to run away as fast as possible.

After knowing Jess has decided to stay and fight instead, relief and dread run through her whole body. It’s okay, Jess is not leaving anymore, she tells her self. _To what? To get tortured and killed by Killgrave?_ Another voice in her mind says.

But this time is different.

Jess is not alone. No, not anymore. Trish will do anything to hold onto her.

She doesn’t know if it’s just selfishness or something else.

***

She feels the cop’s hands off her neck and another set of hands touch her face. The warmth is familiar. She can hear Jess’s voice far, far away in her mind.

When she opens her eyes, nobody’s there.

***

This time Jess gets hit by a car. So she wraps her up, give her a blanket and let her rest.

After knowing that she is still important, that she still has some weight in Jess’s heart.

But when she wakes up, there’s no sight of her on the couch.

***

She never stays.

But waking up in that hospital, after nearly death, seeing Jess sleeping peacefully on a chair nearby, she can’t help but smile.

For once, she stays.

 

 

 

 


End file.
